My Muse
by irma1129
Summary: apa yang menjadi inspirasi seorang Mark Lee ketika menulis lirik dalam sebuah lagu #MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan" Mark yang sedang fokus menuliskan beberapa lirik rapp untuk mini album NCT 127 segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Haechan yang tengah bersandar di tepi pintu kamarnya, Mark tersenyum melihat magnae itu

"Hyung aku bosan, ayo kita bermain" Ini sudah seminggu Haechan pindah ke drom bersama member lainnya yang akan debut dalam waktu dekat sebagai NCT127 dan hari ini puncak kebosanan yang iya rasakan di drom ini, biasanya jika masih menjadi rookies dia sekarang sedang mengerjai atau menggoda magnae kesayangannya tentu saja dia juga akan mengganggu Jeno dan Jaemin membuat mereka akan berteriak jengkel sembari mengejarnya.

"Mark .. " Haechan kini menggoyang - goyangkan bahu hyung yang masih betah duduk dengan kacamata dan bukunya itu, dia tidak peduli hyung nya akan marah karena sudah mengganggunya yang jelas dia benar - benar sangat bosan dan ingin bermain

"bermain denganku" Mark menyerah ketika mendengar rengekan dari magnae itu, dia melepaskan kacamata nya dan menatap Haechan

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan" ucap Mark pelan, dia dapat melihat wajah cemberut Haechan kini tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar magnae nya.

"Ayo, aku punya PS terbaru" Mark pasrah ketika Haechan menarik tangannya membawa nya keluar dari kamarnya.

Mark selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia selalu tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan seorang Lee Haechan, Setiap Haechan menginginkan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu bersamanya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban "TIDAK" untuk menolak sang magnae.

 _PS if we were to talk_ again

 _Back then it wasn't just a moment of_ spontaneity

 ** _People call it Love, but I be calling You_**

 _~ Once Again_ ~

*

Mark bisa merasakan napas teratur Haechan yang kini berada dipunggungnya, mereka baru saja pulang setelah melakukan latihan untuk debut sebagai NCT DREAM. Haechan yang memang sudah lelah langsung tertidur ketika mereka berada dalam mobil .

"Kau sudah pulang Mark" Taeyong dan para hyung yang memang sedang menonton diruang tamu memandang Mark yang baru saja memasuki drom dengan Haechan yang ada di punggungnya

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Donghyuck ke kamar kami" ujar Taeyong yang sudah menghampirinya "Kau pasti lelah bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah"

"Tak apa hyung" sela Mark menatap sang leader, Taeyong tersenyum melihat sikap Mark.

"selamat malam hyungdeul" pamit Mark melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Taeyong dan Haechan

Mark mengusap rambut Haechan dengan lembut supaya tidak membangunkannya, dia tersenyum melihat wajah tenang magnae itu dalam tidurnya. Mark merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Haechan sebelum meninggalkan magnae itu dan segera menuju kamar milik nya.

Mark terdiam ketika dirinya tak sengaja melihat fotonya bersama Haechan selama masih menjadi trainer yang ada didalam lemari pakaiannya, bukankah ini sangat mengagumkan pikirnya.

Mark segera menuju meja dan duduk mengeluarkan sebuah nota yang selalu Mark gunakan untuk menuliskan semua lirik rappnya. Mark harus segera menyelesaikan lirik rapp nya untuk lagu debutnya bersama NCT Dream

Ketika Mark debut sebagai NCT U dia pikir dirinya tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdiri bersama Haechan diatas panggung, dia sudah cukup kesepian ketika pindah drom bersama NCT U bukannya dia tidak suka berada di NCT U tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang jika Haechan tak berada disampingnya tapi sekarang Mereka sudah debut bersama bahkan mereka akan debut kembali di unit yang sama.

 _Stick to my_ heart

 _chewing gum, chewing gum ,_

 _chewing gum, chew you like_ chewing

 ** _Stick to me like_ gum**

 ** _You' re so_ addicting**

 ** _So sticky, I'm pulled to_** **you**

 ** _So much_** **variety**

 ** _Will you burst it at my heart?_**

 _Like chewing gum, chewing gum ,_

 ** _you're my_** **star**

 _Can't take you off easily, girl uh_

 _~ CHEWING GUM ~_

*

"You ok Hyung" Haechan memberikan botol minumannya dan duduk disamping Mark, setelah menyelesaikan promosi NCT127 dan Dream kini mereka disibukan dengan acara tahunan yang akan mereka hadiri maka dari itu sekarang semua member ada di ruang latihan dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka NCT127 juga harus mempersiapkan comeback mini album ke2 mereka yang mungkin akan rilis pada awal tahun nanti.

"Kau tidak fokus bahkan beberapa gerakanmu salah" Mark menatap magnae yang ada disampingnya, tak menyangka Haechan akan menyadarinya padahal dia sudah berusaha agar para pelatih dan para member tidak menyadari ketidakfokusan nya

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyung" Tangan Haechan kini sudah berada di dahi hyung kesayangannya, Mark sedikit terkejut merasakan tangan lembut Haechan "Kau demam hyung"

Mark menatap kepergian Haechan, entah apa yang Haechan bicarakan kepada para memberi yang membuatnya sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian karena semua mata kini menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri latihan untuk hari ini" ucap pelatih "beristirahatlah jangan sampai kalian sakit" Mark kini menatap Haechan yang sedang memeluk lengan Doyoung hyung kadang dia juga melihat Doyoung mengacak rambut Haechan yang membuat magnae itu cemberut.

Ketika sesampainya didrom para hyung langsung menyuruhnya meminum obat serta vitaminnya dan beristirahat, Mark hanya menurut saja toh itu juga demi kebaikannya juga.

"Mark bangun" Mark cukup terganggu ketika merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya pelan sehingga dia membuka kedua matanya "sudah waktunya makan malam, makan lah terlebih dahulu setelah itu kau bisa tidur kembali" ini suara rommatenya Jaehyun hyung terdengar jelas di telinganya

Mark mendudukan tubuhnya dan melirik jam yang ada di meja tempatnya belajar menunjukan pukul 8 malam, ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama juga mungkin karena efek obat yang diminumnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Mark" Taeyong menyapanya ketika Mark keluar dari kamarnya "kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mark hanya menggangguku kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan leadernya itu, kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju dapur.

"Haechan sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu" ucap Doyoung yang melihat Mark celingukan seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang "dia baru meminum obatnya jadi mungkin dia sedang tidur sekarang"tambahnya

"Sakit ??bukankah ketika latihan dia baik - baik saja" cukup heran juga mendengar magnae itu yang tiba - tiba sakit, padahal di ruang latihan dia masih ceria mengganggu para member, dia juga masih bisa mendengat suara tawanya dan bahkan berbicara dengannya.

"Jika Jisung tidak memberitahu kami, aku juga tidak akan tahu jika Haechan sedang sakit" kini Jhonny yang baru memasuki dapur ikut bergabung dengan percakapan mereka.

Mark berdiri menatap magnae yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dengan beberapa keringat yang membasahi kening nya itu, dia mengambil kain putih yang ada disamping ranjang Haechan dan segera mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

Mark mencium lembut kening Haechan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, dia merasakan jantunggya berdetak dengan cepat ketika bibirnya menyentuh kening Haechan bukankah dia selalu memberikan ciuman di pipi para hyung atau dongsaengnya tapi rasanya biasa saja di bandingkan ketika dia mencium Haechan tadi.

 _Baby, is it me or are_ you

 _Doing something to me ?_

 ** _When you smile, it's_** **shining**

 ** _But for some reason, you're lying_** **inside**

 ** _Dangerously, you' re_** **beautiful**

 ** _You slowly came to me, my_** ** _dilemma_**

 _Like a habit ,_

 _I ' m already looking for your hand that's not there_

"Mark bisakah kau membuat Haechan diam" suara frustasi itu berasal dari kamarnya bersama Yuta dan Jaehyun hyung, Yuta yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya merasa sangat terganggu dengan Haechan yang terus berbicara dengan Mark di meja belajar kamarnya ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut magnae itu supaya diam

"Hyung jika kau merasa terganggu, hyung bisa tidur di kamar Taeyong hyung" Yuta shock kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut dongsaenya Mark Lee sedangkan lihatlah bocah yang ada disebelah Mark memasang wajah penuh kemenangan pada hyungnya

"Kau selalu memanjakan magnae itu" Yuta segera turun dari ranjangnya menuju ruang tamu tapi sebelum dia keluar dia bisa mendengar Haechan berkata sesuatu "Karena Mark hyung terlalu mencintaiku" mendengar penuturan Haechan membuat Yuta tersenyum.

Beda dengan Yuta yang tersenyum Mark bahkan sempat tersedak oleh jus jeruk yang sedang ia minum mendengar ucapan Haechan, dia segera mengambil tisu yang disodorkan magnae itu padanya

"Kau tak apa hyung" Haechan segera menepuk punggung Mark yang ada disampingnya dan meraih beberapa tisu didepannya

"Bukankah benar, hyung terlalu mencintaiku" Mark melihat Haechan tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kedipan padanya. Entah itu hanya lelucon atau perkataan serius tapi kini jantung Mark berdebar tidak teratur ketika melihat Haechan.

Akibat perkataan Haechan pagi itu Mark benar - benar kehilangan fokusnya ketika dia dan Taeyong hyung berkumpul dengan beberapa orang untuk menyesuaikan lirik rapp mereka dengan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. beberapa kali leader hyung memergokinya sedang melamun bahkan dengan bodohnya dia secara repleks menyebut nama Donghyuck ketika ditanya sedang memikirkan siapa dan tentu saja leader itu tertawa melihat wajahnya yang tiba - tiba panik setelah menyebutkan nama magnae mereka, dia yakin ini akan menjadi salah satu topik diacara makan malam nanti.

 ** _What's scary is the way you_ talk**

 ** _What gives me goosebumps is when you_** **smile**

 ** _My focus, my control is all you, uh_** **oh**

 _But the problem is, I don't hate it, oh no_

Mark dan Taeyong kembali ke drom baru mereka sekitar pukul 10 malam, mereka baru lama ini pindah drom untuk mempersiapkan comeback mini album ke2 NCT127 juga penambahan Doyoung dan Jhonny di NCT 127 membuat drom lama mereka cukup sempit untuk di tinggali 9 orang.

Mark masuk ke kamarnya bersama Haechan, ya sejak pindah drom Haechan dan Mark menjadi rommate. Mark cukup terkejut mendapati Haechan yang tertidur tanpa kaos dan selimutnya, Mark segera membawa selimut yang ada di kasurnya dan memakai nya untuk menyelimuti tubuh magnae itu bagaimana jika nanti Haechan masuk angin.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung" sapa Haechan ketika hyungnya baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Pakai pakaian mu kau bisa sakit jika tidur bertelanjang dada seperti itu" Mark melemparkan baju yang tadinya akan dia pakai ke arah Haechan

"Aku kepanasan hyung" adunya meskipun begitu Haechan tetap memakai kaos Mark yang cukup besar untuk tubunya, dia melirik Mark yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan handuk dikepalanya.

"Kau bisa membuka jendela kamar jika kepanasan" jawab Mark tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya "asal kau jangan tertidur tanpa memakai baju lagi"

"Kau akan kedinginan jika aku

membuka jendelanya"

Mark tidak menggubris ucapan Haechan setelah merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering, dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar mereka dan membukanya membiarkan angin malam yang cukup dingin masuk kedalam sedangkan Haechan hanya mengamati setiap penggerakan rommate barunya itu.

"Hyung kenapa kau tidur di kasurku"protes Haechan, hyung nya itu seenaknya saja membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya

"Kemarilah" perintah Mark

"Ohh ayolah hyung, kau tidak bermaksud untuk tidur bersama di ranjang yang memiliki kapasitas untuk tidurku sendiri kan" celoteh Haechan, dia benar - benar bingung dengan sikap hyungnya yang tiba - tiba mengajaknya tidur bersama dia tahu rommatenya itu tidak terlalu menyukai skinship

Mark tersenyum mendapati Haechan berbaring di sampingnya, lihatlah yang tadi mengoceh panjang padanya tapi tetap saja dia menuruti perintahnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak mau aku kedinginan karena jendela kamar kita terbuka" Mark menarik tubuh magnae itu supaya mendekat padanya, dia bisa merasakan tangan Haechan memeluk pinggangnya dan kepala anak itu yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Selamat tidur haechanie" ucap Mark

"Selamat tidur hyung"

Tak lama Mark bisa merasakan napas teratur magnae yang ada di dekapannya

"I love you" lirihnya sebelum memejamkan mata lelahnya.

 ** _I like it when we get closer, when it gets_** **risky**

 _Only when you hold my hand , it feels like I have_ started

 ** _When I'm with you,_**

 ** _Danger seems like a good_ thing**

 _Whether it' s the wrong or right_ answer

 _You decide for me girl_


End file.
